


Going Down

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Ex Sex, F/M, I have no reason for this, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trapped In Elevator, Tropes, bored at work again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: An insight to 4x26 when Danny and Mindy are trapped in the elevator.
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Going Down

His mouth was insistent on hers. Lips parted, teeth clashed, and tongues brushed as moans filled what little space they had between. She pushed him back and moved to straddle his hips, her yellow dress riding up her thighs. Danny's hands were pulling his shirt off his shoulders, wrists momentarily getting caught in the cuffs and he wretched them free so he could cup her face. Mindy grinded down on him, feeling his arousal through his jeans perfectly nestled between her thighs. He growled into her mouth and slid his hands down her chest to her hips, bunching her dress between his fingers as he squeezed, guiding her motions. He could feel the heat and dampness from her panties in his lap and he snapped, pushing her down to the floor beneath him.

Mindy gasped as his mouth latched to her neck, her nails digging into his shoulders. His thigh was right between her legs, putting pressure on her throbbing clit and she bucked into him. In a quick movement, she rolled them over so she was back on top of him and deftly unbuckled his belt, tugging his jeans and briefs down impatiently. Her mouth practically watered at the sight of his cock springing free and she licked her lips before ducking her head down to take him in. The sound Danny made sent a surge through her and she looked up at him, taking in his closed eyes and parted swollen lips. She smirked around him, building up a steady rhythm. Her tongue traced up the underside to the head of his cock, swirling before she closed her lips and sucked greedily, her hand pumping the rest of him.

"Min," he croaked, his fingers tangling in her hair. "Wait, I'm gonna- Min, stop. I want- _fuck_..." He gathered as much willpower as he could and pushed her off him. She pouted and looked down at him in confusion and he just smiled at her. "I want to be inside you when I come."

She whimpered and stood up on shaky legs, hiking her dress up so she could push her panties down her legs, kicking them off to the corner by some candy wrappers. Danny sat up and leaned against the wall of the elevator, grabbing the back of her thighs and pulling her towards him. Knowing what he wanted, Mindy braced one hand on the dark wood paneling, the other holding her the skirt of her dress up around her waist, her feet planted on either side of his hips. Danny palmed her ass and breathed in the sweet scent of her arousal. He frowned at the bare lips he found, knowing she went back to her old habits of what she thought men wanted, and almost said something, but he heard her sigh above him and decided he didn't care all that much. He slid his tongue out, parting her dark folds and laving until he found the pink inside. She was so wet, he felt her arousal dripping down his chin already. Her hips jerked against him when he poked at her clit and his own cock jumped in response, making him moan into her.

Mindy's nails scratched hard at the wood paneling as she shuddered, not caring if she left marks behind. She kept her eyes locked on Danny's head bobbing between her legs, her thighs shuddering as she grew closer and closer to her climax. When she felt two fingers enter her and curl, she cried out, smacking her palm against the wall. She came hard and fast and just when she thought her orgasm was subsiding, Danny latched his lips to her clit and sucked on her, his fingers still pumping until she came again, even harder. 

"Fuck! D-Danny! I can't- you have st-ohhh!" Her vision blurred her screams of pleasure turned into unintelligible sounds until her knees gave out and she collapsed. 

He luckily caught her before she crushed his dick and eased her down to his lap. She draped herself over him, her body still shuddering as he rubbed her back soothingly. She finally sat up and pressed her lips to his lazily, tasting herself on his mouth. Her tongue licked along his chin and his lip before she pushed it inside to tangle with his. She reached a hand between their bodies and grabbed his cock, rubbing him along her slick folds. She pulled her mouth from his and stared into his lust filled eyes as she slowly sank down on him, taking him in inch by inch until he was full seated inside her. Danny squeezed his eyes shut, sweat dripping from his brow as he concentrated on not coming right away. She was gripping him in the most delicious way, her body warm and tight around his dick. 

"Danny," she gasped and he opened his eyes to look at her. "I can't, uhm, my legs...?"

He chuckled and without parting their bodies, he pushed her back to lay down on the elevator floor, holding himself up on his forearms around her head. Mindy forced her knees to bend, her thighs quivering still, and planted the heels of her feet on the floor. Danny started to slowly pull out and then pushed back in, groaning into her collarbone as the sensations overwhelmed him. Mindy could already feel herself about to come again so she bucked her hips up in time with his thrusts. Danny lifted his head, feeling her beginning to clamp down on him and he kissed her as they came together, moaning through their releases until he finally stopped moving. 

They panted together for a few moments, but his arms were cramping from holding himself up, so he rolled off her, pulling her with him to lay her head on his chest. Mindy, with what little strength she had left, sat up and licked at his now flaccid cock, gathering their combined releases on her tongue before she tucked him back into his briefs with a final little pat to his crotch. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him and then laid her head on his chest, their breathing beginning to return to normal as they lay in the aftermath. 


End file.
